


Il segreto infernale del male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Demon Sex, M/M, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.Prompt di P.A.V.: – - "Ma la pecora ha già partorito?".





	1. Chapter 1

Il segreto infernale del male

 

Il giovane pastore ascoltava le proprie pecore belare, si portò una mano al viso e sbadigliò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Strappò un filo d’erba da terra e se lo portò alle labbra, succhiandolo. Si massaggiò il collo e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo azzurro sopra di sé, seguendo le nuvole candide.

“ _Ma_ la pecora ha già partorito? Chissà, a quest’ora. Tutte le altre ormai hanno già avuto i loro agnelli… questo potrei mangiarlo durante le feste. Gli altri non ho potuto toccarli”. Si grattò l’ascella pelosa, non indossava niente sul petto muscoloso. I suoi disordinati e aggrovigliati capelli castano scuro erano legati in delle lunghe treccine.

Non si accorse che alcune creature, coperte con delle pellicce da pecora, con la pelle nera, stavano gattonando verso di lui. Dai loro capi uscivano delle corna ricurve.

Il pastore tornò a guardare i propri ovini, con sguardo tetro. Infilò una mano nella sua bisaccia e ne trasse un flauto, mettendosi a suonare. I suoi pantaloni di tela erano tenuti fermi da una grossa cinta di pelle.

La sua melodia era veloce, scanzonata, ma ogni tanto sbagliava qualche nuota che, risuonando stridula, faceva lamentare gli animali, intenti a pascolare.

Le creature erano sempre più vicine, alle spalle del pastore.

Le pecore iniziarono a belare più rumorosamente, i loro occhi neri si guardavano vitrei intorno.

Il pastore strinse con forza, con una mano, il suo flauto e si alzò dalla pietra su cui era accomodato. Sputò a terra il filo d’erba, guardandosi intorno con la fronte corrugata.

< Che abbiano visto un lupo?

Quel cane selvatico, qualche mese fa, me ne ha uccise parecchie. Non posso proprio permettermelo al momento. Non è ancora periodo di tosatura, ma il loro latte mi serve.

Di sicuro non possono essere state agitate da un temporale in arrivo, il cielo è perfettamente limpido > rifletté.

Il più giovane delle creature, con l’aspetto di un giovane dalle corna ricurve sotto il vello, balzò sull’umano. Bloccò a terra il pastore, quest’ultimo urlando afferrò un masso. Cercò di colpire l’assalitore con la pietra, ma l’aggressore gli puntò la lama di un machete alla gola.

Il flauto era caduto per terra, rotolando nell’erba, sporcandosi di terra.

Il pastore s’irrigidì, mentre l’altro con l’altra mano iniziava a legargli polsi e caviglie con una corda, mettendogliela anche intorno al collo.

Il giovane cornuto si alzò in piedi e se lo caricò sulle spalle, ignorando che urlava. Utilizzò un fazzoletto per imbavagliarlo e fece un fischio, richiamando a sé gli altri della sua specie.

Quest’ultimi scoppiarono a ridere e il giovane si mise a correre, balzando sul prato e tra le pietre. Portando con sé la sua vittima.  

“Oggi, Shab, hai preso proprio un’ottima vittima” disse uno degli altri due.

“Secondo me è un po’ gracilino, in realtà” ribatté il terzo. Le loro voci erano forti e roche, risuonarono tutt’intorno.

“Secondo me va benissimo” disse Shab, ignorando i mugolii disperati della sua vittima, che inutilmente si divincolava, cercando disperatamente di liberarsi. I suoi occhi sporti e terrorizzati schizzavano tutt’intorno.

Le pecore, in lontananza, belavano disperate.


	2. La pecora di Shab

La pecora di Shab

 

Shab guardò la sua vittima ignuda cadere a terra inerme, massaggiandosi i tagli che le corde gli avevano fatto sul collo e sui polsi.

Ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, camminandogli intorno.

Il pastore arrossì vedendo che l’altro lo guardava con un luccichio negli occhi.

< Non posso neanche scappare. Qui intorno pullula di questi dannati demoni capra > pensò.

“Non sarà niente male farsi un giro con te. Hai un bel culo” disse Shab, passandosi la mano su una delle corna ricurve che gli svettavano sul capo.

L’umano cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ringhiando.

“Potrai avere il mio corpo, ma non avrai la mia anima” sibilò. Cadde nuovamente, raggiunto da un calcio al petto dell’altro, che gli lasciò il segno dello stivale.

“Chi la vuole?” domandò Shab, giocherellando con il frustino. Indicò una staccionata di legno.

“Saltala” ordinò.

“Come scusa?” chiese l’umano, sentì il frustino sibilare vicino al suo orecchio. Deglutì e obbedì, avvicinandosi a gattoni al punto indicato.

“Saltala” ripeté Shab secco.

Il pastore si arrampicò a fatica sulla staccionata di legno, gemette venendo raggiunto dal colpo del frustino sul gluteo sinistro. Si aprì una ferita sulla sua pelle arrossata, da cui scivolò un rivolo di sangue che gli scivolò lungo la gamba.

Cadde rovinosamente dall’altra parte, sporcandosi di terra ed erba, sputando tutt’intorno.

Vide il suo carceriere passare di fianco alla staccionata per raggiungerlo.

< Tutto questo a cosa serve? Quando parlavano di essere ‘gracilino’ pensavo intendessero mangiarmi subito > rifletté.

Si affrettò e balzare dall’altra parte, rovinò dolorosamente. Si rialzò a fatica, cadde carponi e ansimò, avvertì il suo corpo divenire febbricitante e sfrigolare.

Strillò, mentre le sue gambe si riducevano di stazza, divenendo lunghe quanto le braccia.

Shab si accanì su di lui col frustino, segnandogli braccia e schiena.

“Salta!” ordinò.

Questa volta il balzo al giovane venne fluido, mentre si guardava orripilato il corpo, che stava man mano cambiando. I suoi capelli stavano diventando biondi e i peli stavano scomparendo, insieme a nei e macchie della pelle.

“Saltala” ordinò nuovamente il demone.

Il balzò dell’umano divenne ancora più alto. I suoi capelli divennero dei ricci formati da morbidi fili fatti d’oro.

Shab lo sentì mugolare desideroso e si leccò le labbra, iniziando a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

Ad ogni salto la sensazione di piacere mista ad eccitazione aumentava nel corpo della vittima, intenta a tremare. Venne, sporcando di sperma il prato erboso sotto di lui, il sudore gli scivolava sulla pelle scottata dal sole.

“Salta” ordinò Shab, la voce lussuriosa.

L’ex-pastore ubbidì docilmente, cercò di parlare, ma gli uscirono solo dei versi indistinti. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e i suoi occhi erano vitrei.

Shab fischiò e guardò l’altro saltare.

< Perfetto. Sta già ubbidendo senza più bisogno dei comandi vocali > pensò.

La vittima in preda alla trasformazione saltava da una parte all’altra della staccionata ininterrottamente dal primo fischio ricevuto.

I suoi capezzoli scomparvero, ma sul suo petto fino all’addome si vennero a creare delle sacche di carne. Mugolò, mentre le sue mammelle si riempivano di latte e ricadevano pesanti sotto di lui, ad ogni loro movimento delle scariche di piacere lo percorrevano dal bassoventre lungo la schiena.

Un sorriso ebete si delineò sul suo viso.

“Anche perché presto non te ne farai molto di un anima” disse il demone.

< Erba… I-io… Saltare… I-io co-come… Erba… Come mi chiamo?... Voglio dell’erba… Fame… Beeeello saltare… Non mi ricordo più il mio nome… >. I pensieri dell’uomo pecora si fecero indistinti.

Iniziò a belare eccitato, saltellava sul posto per girarsi prima di compiere il salto successivo dello steccato, andando avanti e indietro. La schiena gli si curvò, mentre i suoi glutei nudi si sollevavano verso l’alto, una codina triangolare gli comparve sopra di essi, che divennero lisci, glabri, gonfi e dalla pelle particolarmente morbida.

Il suo membro era eccitato e dalle mammelle ogni tanto sfuggiva qualche goccia di latte.

Smise di balzare ed iniziò a brucare l’erba con desiderio, sporcandosi di verde le labbra. Conficcò le mani nel fango e si piegò in avanti, scodinzolando.

Un fischio diverso, più breve, lo fece iniziare ad ansimare eccitato, spalancando le gambe, rimanendo in posizione prostrata.

“Ora il tuo corpo mi appartiene. Contento?” domandò il demone. Si abbassò i pantaloni e gli comparve alle spalle. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendo dei versi da caprone eccitato.

I gemiti di piacere misti a belati prolungati del suo prigioniero iniziarono a diffondersi per tutta la valle, mentre il giovane eccitato strusciava il viso per terra, andandogli incontro con i glutei ad ogni spinta, permettendolo di prenderlo sempre più a fondo.

“Avevo ragione, non eri troppo magro per reggere la trasformazione. Già da domani potremo mungerti e ci farai avere tanto latte, del buon formaggio e…”. Iniziò a dirgli il suo padrone passandogli la mano tra i ricci. “… Potremo tosarti man mano che cresceranno.

Quando ti ho preso ti chiedevi se la tua pecora avesse partorito. Presto sarai tu la pecorella che vivrà questa gioia”.


End file.
